The Agreement
by GyunGyun
Summary: It's an experiment. It's a date. It includes Sam Puckett and yet he signed it. Freddie knows it won't go too well, but hey, who said it has to?


"I really don't think I should be doing this," Freddie said, looking at the glass door. He and Carly were standing outside the Groovy Smoothie, where their agreement he had reluctantly accepted was going to take place.

Carly rolled her eyes playfully, and reached for the handle. "Relax, you look great."

"Great? I don't care how my clothes suit me today. You know what? It doesn't even matter. It's not the point of this whole agreement, right?"

"Don't be nervous, silly. I already told you, this is just an-"

"-Experiment. Okay, I get it. Let's just get this over with."

Carly finally pushed the door open. Stepping inside the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie didn't have to look around to find their table. He mechanically reached their spot, taking every step a little hesitantly.

He didn't see the point of this. An experiment, they say, but he knew it wasn't just that. He was going on an 'experimental date' with someone he couldn't even consider going on a date with in the first place aka Sam while Carly would sit near them to 'observe and collect data.'

He felt he has the right to be suspicious. Carly had wide connections, and he was sure she could find any other couple that could have done this instead. It also didn't help the fact that Sam had already agreed to it before Carly had even asked him.

Freddie shrugged his thoughts off and sat across his supposed 'date.' He stared blankly at the blonde-haired in front of him.

No matter how 'experimental' it was, he was on a date with Sam, and he couldn't believe it.

He wondered if he could even take it to the end, knowing that it wasn't Sam's other twin- because he'd rather prefer that, really.

Finally leaving his consciousness behind, Freddie turned back to his current situation. He saw Sam mouthing words as she spoke, but he wasn't able to catch up even a single bit.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" he asked, and almost regretted worrying too much first about the date when Sam frowned.

Sam calmly yet forcefully replied, "I said I wanted a Strawberry Splat."

"Oh." He suddenly remembered he was still inside the Groovy Smoothie. "Anything else?"

She smirked. "Maybe a more focused Freddie Benson, but I shouldn't be hoping on something that just wouldn't happen, right?"

Freddie could hear scribbles, but he ignored it. "You shouldn't be forcing something impossible in the first place," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I'm getting the order."

Freddie walked up to the counter, and suddenly realized he might have been too rough, but he dismissed the idea. He glanced up at the menu, and then gave his order once T-Bo appeared.

He went back to the table holding two Strawberry Splat smoothies. He put the drinks down and reached for the one nearer to him.

"That's mine," Sam quickly remarked. Not waiting for the other to respond, she grabbed the cup.

Freddie unwillingly grabbed the other, but he didn't take a sip. He wanted to glance at Carly, and tell her he gives up, but unfortunately, the agreement denies both what he wished to do.

He watched Sam drink, and he didn't like how Sam gave more attention to the smoothie than him, not that he wanted her to.

He finally took a sip to his smoothie, and both drank in silence. He could definitely hear continuous scribbles near him, and he wondered what Carly had already written. They probably had the same thoughts, though.

He wanted to speak, just to end the awkwardness between them but he figured that Sam would just cut him before he could even completely start a conversation.

Is this going to end? Oh, how badly he wanted to finish it now. He had never been more comfortable in his whole life, except for the embarrassments his mother gave him. He honestly thought he was more comfortable when he and Sam went to the Groovy Smoothie together to discuss about making Sam's website- Carly wasn't even there yet they had managed to get along somehow.

What surprised Freddie was that they had actually and mutually agreed to have their first kiss with each other… He suddenly remembered how in that fire escape they didn't even have any heated arguments…

He almost choked on his smoothie. Their friendship was more than they actually let on.

Ugh. Why was he thinking too much? He took a big gulp from his smoothie. No more drama. At least, not today.

"Sam." Said person quickly looked up. Sam appeared alarmed and he wondered why, but he didn't pry on it. He decided it wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. Sam quickly gained composure, though.

"Yes, Fredward? Are you going to complain how you'd rather be at your home, playing that stupid World of Warlords video game instead of having this horribly awesome date with me?" Sam asked sweetly, and she paired it up with a sweet smile. Freddie wanted to cringe at how her voice didn't match her words.

"If you'd rather have us fight for the rest of this date, then yes, I am!"

"You think I want that? You're the one holding back from the start!"

He remained silent after her last remark.

It was all true. He didn't like the idea of it from the start even though he knew he would somehow enjoy it. He didn't want to face the reality that there is a likelihood of the two of them dating, no matter how impossible it seemed. But he knew it wasn't just that.

There is one thing he's scared of becoming that's why he didn't want to agree, but that one thing was also the reason he tried.

He looked at Sam, who had now finished drinking her own smoothie, and then stole his. He sighed.

"Would you like to order again, Sam?"

Sam looked up, eyes widening. She chuckled lightly and answered, "I've been waiting for you to ask that, nub."

He smiled at her. "What would you like?"

After getting her order, he went back to the counter. While waiting for T-Bo, he turned around. It was the first time that day he had actually took a good look at Sam. She was wearing a blue dress similar to what she and Carly wore at a certain wedding. She had put on a pair of matching blue heels, and her blonde hair was exceptionally curly.

He made a mental note to appreciate her efforts later. He glanced at his own clothes and sighed in relief. At least he looked quite presentable and not dorky enough.

T-Bo came back with their order just a few seconds after. Taking a large-sized smoothie and two plates of pasta, Freddie was determined to make sure the rest of the date goes better than what they had started with.

After all, this was all just an experiment, right?


End file.
